Kon Golden 2: The Crossover Show
by Death the Zero
Summary: Kon gets a new show but this time he will doing from Shibusen. What crazy thing will happen when Kon gets to interview other anime characters. Many crossovers with different characters.On hiatus for time being:
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: What? A New Talk Show!_

"Hi, this is DarkLordZero or Zero for short. Welcome everyone to the first…"

"Why I here again?" Kon said while standing on a table looking at Zero. "I getting to that, Kon so be patient."

"Back to where I was before I was rudely interrupt. I like to welcome you to first meeting of a new show where doing?" Zero said happily

"So, what this new show going be?" someone random staff member asked. "Jerry is it, this going be a talk show which we invite different anime characters from different shows to be our guests."

"A talk show, that going to be boring I though this was going to be something cool?" a other random staff member said. "It will be cool it have your favorite anime characters in it, John!" Zero said getting little upset.

"Okay, so why are we in Death City or more exactly in Shibusen?" John asked.

"That's because Shinigami-sama is one of many who funding this show and also allowing us to use the School as a studio." Zero answered.

"Who's this Shinigami-sama?" Kon asked wonder who they where talking about.

"Kon, Shinigami-sama is a Shinigami who different from Shinigamis you know." Zero explain "First of all, everyone can see him, second he created a school for meisters and weapons, third…"

"HOLLOW!" Kon shouts when he sees Shinigami-sama and Spirit coming through the door and then tries to hide under the table.

"Kon that's no hollow that's Shinigami-sama!" Zero said while trying to hold his laughter knowing that Shinigami-sama does kind of look likes a hollow.

"Oh, but still he kind looks like a hollow!' Kon said still little afraid of Shinigami-sama. "Sorry about this Shinigami-sama!" Zero said apologizing for Kon rudeness.

"No problem, Zero-kun!" Shinigami-sama said happily. "Okay, back to business here the list of everyone jobs please take one!" Zero said handing out the lists to everyone.

"WHAT?" John said looking little angry at what he was looking at on the list. "What is your problem now?" Zero said starting losing his patience.

Why is that little stuff animal pervert being our host and why we calling the show Kon Golden 2!" John said little upset that Kon gets be host.

"What?" Kon said grabbing the list off of one of staff members reads the part where says his name and he starts to jump to joy when sees shows host beside it. "Woo Ho finally getting realize I finally got a primetime show."

"No way, I can't believe this…" John said before he stops when he sees Zero glaring at him really to gave him a beating.

"Sorry, were late?" Rangiku said when she and some of members of Shinigami Women's Association welcome into the room.

"Okay, Rangiku your just…" Zero said before he stop when saw Kon and Spirit jumping towards the ladies mostly Rangiku but before they even reach the ladies.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Shinigami-sama said hitting both Kon and his Death Scythe with his famous attack. The two where on the ground with large dents in their heads.

Zero deadpanned. "I surround by the two biggest perverts in the world."

Meanwhile in Karakura Town….

Where's Kon? Ririn asked Mr. Urahara who was preparing for a trip. "Kon-san is doing something special but I not allow to tell you?" Urahara answered holding his fan on front of his face.

"Why not? and where are you going?" Ririn asked again but before anyone can answer a weird messenger appeared out of no where. "I have a message for one, Miss. Yoruichi Shinion" The messenger said.

"Yoruichi-san, a message is for you? Urahara shout out then a black cat came out from the door. "Who the cat?" the messenger asked.

"This is Yoruichi-san!" Urahara answered surprising the messenger until Yoruichi transform into her true form which cause the messenger to have nosebleed then he past out. Everyone laugh expect for Ririn who just walked away and was very angry.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic…..

Ichigo sitting at his desk doing his homework while Rukia was sitting in his closet reading the latest Shonen Jump.

"Ichigo, where Kon?" Rukia asked noticing the room was unusually quiet tonight. I don't know, Urahara said that Kon was doing something for a old friend of his?" Ichigo answered.

"Really?, but knowing Kon he already causing trouble?" Rukia said knowing how many times that Kon cause trouble for them. As both her and Ichigo sighed.

But unknown to both of them a black cat with a witch hat was watching them from outside through Ichigo's bedroom window.

Meanwhile back at Shibusen…

After both Kon and Spirit recovered from Shinigami-sama's Shinigami Chop and Zero got everyone back on that right page. With everyone sitting down Zero continue his speech.

"Okay, any more questions?" Zero asked the group. " I have a question, Zero?" Jerry said looking at Zero with a confused look.

"Yes, Jerry what is it?" Zero said looking at Jerry with a smile. "Who our first guest and why are their two guest slots?" Jerry asked.

"Yes I was getting to that, first since this a New Year and this our first episode that we do something special so we have two guests of course we do others thing beside this but I said this already during my speech." Zero explain. "it also on the list" Zero added.

"Okay, so who are going to be our guests?" John asked still not pleased that Kon was hosting the Show. Kon didn't cared he was laying on the desk dreaming about females.

"Our first guest will be…Kisuke Urahara and our second guest will be chosen by our announce." Zero said happily.

"So why is Kisuke Urahara our first guest?" John asked feeling more displeased with this.

"Because he old friend of mines, he also one of many who sponsoring the show, and finally he asked me about it?" Zero answered angrily he finally on his final straw with John.

"Anything else before we began readying for the show? Zero asked still angry. " Yeah, this show going to…" John try to said before he interrupt by.

"ZERO CHOP!" Zero said hitting John with a heavy book knocking John out. "Anyone else has problem?" Zero asked furiously everyone just nodded they didn't want to get on Zero bad side.

At the door way, was Maka and Soul they just walked in seeing Zero hit John with the book. Soul smiled and said "Maka, your twin here."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka said hitting Soul with a book she didn't like the comment. Zero saw this and put his hand on his head and then he heard Kon say, "_Extra large...puffy wuffy...booby woobies!_

"This going be a long week?" Zero said ending the meeting as everyone went home.

* * *

**AN**. Hello everyone this one of mine newest fanfiction. I came up with idea from the Bleach omakes.

This Fanfiction will be for pure humor will not follow any timelines.

Of course I just own any OC's I made including my evil twin. Everything else own by their respect owners. and if any characters are OOC"s tell me I try to fix it the best I can

I will be putting up a poll for you choice the second finally I hope enjoy it this going be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, before you read the chapter here a announcement. The poll is up so vote for one of four finalist.

Also thanks goes to Dark Demon619 for the first review.

Again I just OC's and my evil twin. Everything else own by their respect owners.

That's it now on with the show or fanfiction.

_Chapter 2: Many Surprises Before The Show Part 1._

The staff members of Kon Golden 2 where having meeting again about the show which begins in four days.

Zero was once again giving his usual long speech until he hand out a list which had the final four finalist for who be the second guest on the show. John as usual he was complaining again this time it about the finalist.

"These are the finalist. Who is this Schneizel el Britannia guy?" John asked while sitting his in his chair.

"You don't know him but I though you watch Code Geass?" Jerry asked who was sitting beside John.

"He part of Code Geass I never saw him then again I only watch the six episodes of first season." John said little annoyed that he didn't know that.

"While John he the main antagonist in the second season and he made a minor appearance in episode 5 of first season." Zero answered thought he getting fed up with John.

"He was I guess I never saw that part I was to busy watching the battles!" John said with a smirk on his face.

Zero was getting angry then saw Kon jumping up and down and then heard him say,

"Nee-san is one of the finalist. This one of the best day ever."

"Kon-san I thought the last time Rukia was on your show you insulted the Kuchiki family in front of her and her brother which you end up a ice sculpture!" Jerry said trying to get Kon to remember what happen the last time.

Kon then started to crying he forgot what happen last time. Zero look at Kon with a sad look he heard from a source that it took two weeks for Kon to thaw out.

Suddenly the door open it was Kisuke Urahara who just arrived yesterday. "Kisuke I glad you made it!" Zero said happily.

"Hi Zero-san, it good to be here!" Kisuke said with his fan over his face with only his eyes visible then some one behind it was a man with a black suit who walk over to Zero.

"Mr. Zero, your messages have arrived to each of four finalists also your special letter was arrived to Yoruichi Shinion." Man said as he stood beside Zero.

"Good, thanks for the report Mr. Black!" Zero said appeased with this report. "Though sir we did run into some completions." Mr. Black said little worry what would happen.

"What do you mean completions!" Zero said with a warning tone.

Few days ago.. After delivering the message to Schneizel el Britannia….

Schneizel was sitting on a chair in his jet which flying back to Avalon wondering who is this DarkLordZero was. He read the letter was gave by one of Zero's messengers.

Who said he wasn't Zero who was leading the Black Knights and also want him on a talk show. "Who are you, DarkLordZero?" Schneizel said with a smirk he want to meet this DarkLordZero to found out who he is.

Meanwhile the messenger was on his way back until he was capture by Black Knights. He then throw in a cell when they found a copy of letter which for Schneizel while one of Black Knights went to inform Zero of this.

Lelouch was in his office with Kallen and C.C when a knock came to door. Lelouch quickly put on his Zero helmet and then said, " Come in?" The door slide open it Ohgi who also holding a piece of paper which was the letter to Schneizel.

"What is it, Ohgi?" Lelouch asked seeing C.C and Kallen behind him. "Zero we capture a messenger who had a letter for Prince Schneizel we though you want to read it." Ohgi said handing the letter to Lelouch.

"What's this?" Lelouch said with surprise angry tone. "What is it, Zero!" C.C. said wondering why Lelouch was getting upset over a letter.

"It's a invitation for Schneizel to be a guest on a talk show." Lelouch said. "So, what's the big problem with that?" C.C. asked wonder what the big deal is.

"It's the signature." Lelouch said as shows it to both C.C and Kallen who where shocked to see the signature say in bold letters '**DarkLordZero**'

"Ohgi, where the messenger right now?" Lelouch demanded. "He in a holding cell, why?" Ohgi said. "I want asked him some questions and found out who this impostor is." Lelouch said.

Lelouch, Kallen, Ohgi and C.C who now was interesting what was going now left the room and is heading for holding area.

At this same at Dr. Frank Stein's Lab in Death City ….

Zero's messenger was running away from Lab after delivering the message to Stein who was about experiment on him for reasons he didn't know.

Stein on the other hand was surprised that he was one of finalist for this new talk show that Shinigami-sama told him about. He also heard that a stuff animal was going to be the host. He now had trademark smirk he now want experiment on the stuff animal to found how out how it works.

Back to the Present Time at the Meeting….

"What? One of my messengers was capture by the Black Knights and another quit because of Stein." Zero said angry that Mr. Black was careless.

"That serves you right for letting this block head do the messengers routes." John said mockery.

This cause Mr. Black to throw a dagger at John who duck it but was shock but at this but Zero was laughing at this and said, " Mr. Black, you redeem self!"

"What, he almost kill me!" John said angry at the fact that Zero was laughing at him for almost being hurt.

"Though their will still be punishment for this, but looking at your face their still more isn't there." Zero said ignoring John comment.

"Yes, there is!" Mr. Black said with a disappoint tone. "Continue on with the report!" Zero said seeing Mr. Black face.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Black said.

Meanwhile in Karakura Town…

It was still early in the morning as everyone was still sleeping unaware of a hat wearing black cat with a letter in it's mouth that just sneak into the house.

The cat went upstairs until it reach in front of bedroom door that had a one and five on it.

She open up door real quietly seeing Ichigo was sleeping.

She smile as drop the letter from her month and said quietly, "Meow, It's for Blair to have some fun!"


	3. Special Chapter

Hi, everyone this a special chapter for you! It's list of the cast and their jobs thought it will be update regularly. Chapter 3 will be up in a day or two!

_Chapter 2.1: The Cast List for Kon Golden 2_

Director: DarkLordZero a.k.a Zero

Co-Director: Jerry

Main/Talk Show Host: Kon

Cameraman 1: Unknown Staff Member

Cameramen 2: Unknown Staff Member

Vice Security Officer and Messengers Route Handler: Mr. Black

Cool Ideas Department: John and Soul Eater

Studio Management Leader: Shinigami-sama

The Stage and Studio Setup Leader: Death the Kid

Head Security Officer: Kyoya Hibari

The Sponsors: Shibusen, Urahara Shop, Shinigami Women's Association, and Many More.

Opening Positions:

Camera Crew

Audio Tech People

Cleaning Crew

and Many More I can't think of moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Here Chapter 3 Enjoy! Again I only own my OC's including my evil twin. Everything else is owned by their respect owners

_Chapter 3: Many Surprises Before The Show Part 2._

Kon Golden 2 meeting was still going as Mr. Black was about to continue his report.

Zero wasn't thrilled to heard that he lost two messengers already and with Mr. Black about continue his report this wasn't going to be one of his better days.

"Go ahead, Mr. Black" Zero said wishing he hadn't said that. "Yes, sir!" Mr. Black said hoping that he not getting fired for this.

Few Days Ago in Kanto Area of Japan…..

Zero's messenger was trying to find L, the world greatest detective but no avail. The messenger wasn't informed of his location 'or likely because of L moving every couple of days.'

The messenger was taking break after searching almost all day he was sitting on a park bench. Then the messenger fell asleep on the bench but when he awoke the next day the letter was gone.

"Great, now be fired for sure I have to find that letter!" The messenger said as he begin look around for the letter but when he found it was in little pieces like some one ripped it up.

The messenger sighed. "Great, no choice I have to report in I hope I don't get fire for this?"

Meanwhile unknown to the messenger a figure was watching him from distance. The figure was relive that letter was destroy as he walk from tree shadow revealing he was indeed was L.

L was walking away but still wandering about that letter. When he found on the ground he pick and notice it had his alias Ryuuzaki on it but that bigger surprise what it said in big bold letters beside his alias. '**For His Eyes Only**'

He open it up saw to his surprised his real name was show on top and that he was invited to a talk show which was kind of weird to him.

Then he saw the signature say '**DarkLordZero**' he wander who this DarkLordZero was. He already knew this person wasn't Kira or he would be died already though he couldn't rule out though he would say he was 5% (Really 90% ) sure this person was not Kira.

What surprised him that this person knew his name and that fact this person took precautions so no else would find out L's real name.

L just made back hotel room and sat down on chair in his usual position. As he and rest of Kira investigation team review what they found on Kira. Though in back of his mind he thought "Who are you, DarkLordZero?"

Meanwhile back at the Black Knights Base…

Lelouch was sitting in front of the prisoner who tied to the chair that Ohgi and others capture. C.C. and Kallen where the only ones in the room beside him they where standing Kallen was on his right and C.C on his left.

He told Ohgi that he would handle this and Ohgi went on to his normal duties. Lelouch face the prisoner he want answers from this so called messenger.

"Who you do work for?" Lelouch asked without using his Geass saving it when he need it.

"As I told your soldiers, I work for a director who's owns a talk show?" the messenger said hoping he will not get fired for this.

"What is this director's name then?" Lelouch asked felling that he might have to used his Geass on this messenger.

The messenger start to sweat he was told by Mr. Black not to reveal DarkLordZero name because of that there was other Zero in this universe it would cause confusion.

"I not allow to say his name, but can I tell now that you are Zero, I'm I right." the messenger said nervously.

Lelouch was surprise with that this messenger didn't know who Zero was like he from a other universe or something. "Who is this, messenger?" Lelouch thought he was getting tired of this.

Kallen was surprised as well that this messenger didn't know who Zero was either. C.C just look on indifference but still little surprise that this messenger didn't who Zero was.

"Yes, I'm Zero!" Lelouch said as one part of his mask open up revealing his Geass. The messenger gulp he wasn't sure that this was Zero but he knew and that means he in trouble.

The messenger who hands where tied hit his watch off the back chair and a hit a button on the watch which cause it a tracking beacon to be active.

"I, Zero command you to tell me everything you know!" Lelouch demanded using his Geass on the messenger.

The messenger gulp as he hope he would be rescue before he was take over by Lelouch's Geass command.

Meanwhile back at Shibusen…..

Mr. Black finish telling what happen to the messenger who deliver the message to Yoruichi which cause the messenger to past out.

Zero glared at Kisuke who had his fan over his face and just said, "Zero-kun, you know how Yoiruichi can be right?" Zero just sighed then chuckled little knowing how Yoruichi likes to play around with people.

"That end of my report, sir." Mr. Black said hoping he wasn't be punished to badly for this.

Zero look at him little confused and then said, "That's all, but what happen to messenger who went deliver the message to Rukia Kuchiki?" Mr. Black panicked and then said, "She hasn't report back yet?"

"What do you mean hasn't report back? Who did you sent to deliver the message?" Zero asked in warning tone.

Mr. Black gulped he was going to get fired for this. Suddenly a other person ran in and said, "Mr. Black sir, Blair-san hasn't returned yet, she been gone a whole week."

Mr. Black's face went pale he so white he could be a ghost he then he turned to see Zero who was so furious that Mr. Black thought he saw flames coming from him.

"You sent Blair to deliver the message, right?" Zero asked ready to burst at any moment.

"Yes, sir! Mr. Black said softly worried what Zero might do. "YOU IMBECILE!" Zero yelled at top of his lungs. "You have idea what you have done.?" Zero said angrily at Mr. Black

Meanwhile, John was laughing at the situation everyone else look at him with scared face as they all thought "Does this man have a death wish?"

Zero look at John who he was on the final straw with. "ZERO CHOP!" Zero hitting John with his heavy book again. Everyone just sighed knowing that will happen.

"That's it, you two will get your punishment. You two will help Death the Kid set up the studio!" Zero said grinning evilly.

Mr. Black gulped knowing that Death the Kid OCD he knew that everything had be symmetrical or something bad will happen.

John on the hand laughed as he got up from the ground he didn't cared in fact he though this was a weak punishment. "That's our punishment, I say that's not really a punishment it's like a vacation from hearing you talk!"

Everyone pale as they thought 'John really does have a death wish.' Meanwhile, Zero was beyond angry then he said "Fine, John then it's time for your true punishment to began?"

"What do you mean, true punishment?" John asked still smirking.

"You will now have to watch over a special friend of mines?" Zero answered grinning.

"You want baby-sit someone?" John asked not like this one bit now.

"Not just anybody, you have to watch Stein!" Zero answered chuckled evilly.

"WHAT, I have to watch that freak!" John said angrily.

Suddenly a giant man came in and said "Mr. Black and Zero, Did you summon me?"

"Yes, I did I like you to escort Mr. John to Stein's classroom and kept watch over him until his punishment is over!" Zero said happily.

"Yes, sir" the giant man said as he grab John who started to struggle and said, "Let me go, you oaf!, No way I going baby-sit anyone?" as both the giant man and John who the giant man was carrying was going out the door.

"Be careful John, Stein might experiment on you!" Zero said jokily knowing that wasn't to happen.

John continue to struggle as him and the giant man who carried him disappear down the hallway.

"That felt nice but now back to the….!" Zero stop in mid sentence when he couldn't find Kon anywhere.

"Where is Kon?" Zero asked as everyone started to panicked when they couldn't find the little pervert stuff animal host anywhere which was worried without him the meeting couldn't continued.

Everyone left the room except Zero who stayed behind as everyone went to look for Kon.

Then Zero got up leaving the room knowing where Kon has go to. "This is going to be a long day?" Zero thought as he heard many female voices scared.

"Yep, it is!" Zero thought answering himself as he ran towards the area where the screams were coming from.

Meanwhile at Karakura Town inside the Kurosaki Clinic….

It was morning as Ichigo was still sleeping unaware that Blair was on top of him.

He started to wake up as he heard a female voice that he doesn't know said, "Time to wake up, cutely?"

Ichigo eyes widened and his nose started to bleed as he yelled

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Special Chapter 2

Hi, everyone sorry for the late update a lot has happen so for now here's a another special chapter for you, so enjoy! The next couple chapters should be out by end this week or next week since I writing story with Bleach!

_Special Chapter 3.1: Zero's Official Announcement _

"Hey, Everyone DarkLordZero here!" Zero said from a unknown location."This is a special announcement about Kon Golden 2 and another stuff."

"Zero, why are holding a special announcement?" Jerry said as he continue. "The show doesn't air until few days from now!"

"Jerry, not right now we're on the air right now?" Zero said as Jerry nods and apologizes. "Sorry about that folks. Now, back to business at hand."

"First, on the agenda is the winner for second guest slot on the show." Zero said as he continue on with the his speech. "And the winner of the one voted poll is... Dr. Frank Stein, congratulates goes for Dr. Stein who along with Kisuke Urahara will be the first guest on Kon Golden 2 which debuts in couple of days."

"Okay, let's go on with the second thing on agenda which is... a job opening for anyone wants to fill in positions on the Kon Golden 2." Zero said. "Your help will be a great help to us and for position opening please look at Chapter 2.1 for details."

"Now, for the final thing, I was thinking of putting up a forum so I can talk with guys on different topics like Bleach, Soul Eater, and e.t.c so if think it's good idea please tell me." Zero said with happy tone.

"That's it, so enjoy and see you guys later?" Zero said as he went off the air. "That was the lamest thing you ever did." John said while sitting behind the cameraman.

"ZERO CHOP!"


	6. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone sorry for late update on this chapter. I was working on my two new stories which one them is up already Bleach: The Future Chronicles and also got a new computer, Okay! So on next order business which is I do some omakes between chapters. Also like before I do not own anything except my OC's and my evil twin. Okay, now let's enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 4: Many Surprises Before The Show Part 3_

The Kon Golden 2 staff was looking for the little pervert stuff animal host who left the meeting room in middle of the meeting. They search everywhere until they heard many female voices screaming. They all went to source of screaming after they went around the corner of hallway they notice Zero standing there and then they look down to see Kon was laying on the ground past out.

Mr. Zero, What happen? asked one of the staff members. It s seems our little host decide to have a little fun in the girls locker room but got caught and took a beating for his trouble. Zero answered little angry that Kon did what he did.

Jerry, pleased have someone take Kon back to the meeting room as for rest of us lets go back. Zero said as everyone nodded in agreement as they all return to meeting room with one of crew members carrying Kon.

Meanwhile in Dr. Stein Classroom...

John was not happy at all with this situation as he was sitting in a far corner of classroom with the giant bodyguard standing not to far away from him.

John look on with disgusted as he watch Stein dissecting another animal again. Meanwhile someone of students where talking wondering why John was in the classroom.

Mr. John, will come over here and introduced yourself to the class? Stein asked looking over at John and smiled.

No I will not you, freak! John answered with a angry tone though before he can turn away he was grab by the bodyguard.

What are you doing, you oaf let me go? John said struggling to get free from the bodyguard again as bodyguard carried him to front of the class while most of students giggled.

"Mr. Zero orders say. For you to watch Dr. Stein and also to follow anything he says so basically he your new boss until your punishment is over." The bodyguard said.

John was not thrill with that as he and the bodyguard argue back and forth as the class and Dr. Stein watch on.

Meanwhile at Karakura Town inside the Kurosaki Clinic...

Rukia was sleeping in Ichigo's closet until she was awoke when she heard Ichigo's voice say..

"WHAT THE HELL!"

She quickly open the closet door and saw a unbelievable sight. She saw Ichigo standing up as she look into his face she could tell he was furious and surprise then she turn and saw a unfamiliar women on the ground.

Rukia step out of the closet and now was standing in front of closet and turn to unfamiliar women "Who are you?" she asked the women.

"My name is Blair!" Blair said as Ichigo and Rukia both had surprise look on their faces. Rukia turn her head and look towards the door that to hallway and notice a envelope laying on the floor as she walk over and pick up the envelope.

Rukia finally holding the envelope notice some writing on the front it which she saw her name on it. Ichigo finally notice this what Rukia was doing and asked "What is that, Rukia?"

Blair was one to answer the question "Meow, That a letter for Rukia to be on a talk show? That reason I'm here." Ichigo sighed then he heard "Ichigo, I know where Kon is?"

He turn to face Rukia and saw that she was in shock so he walk over to her and when he standing few feet from her and she handed him the letter.

When he read the letter he was in shock to find that Kon is doing a... Talk Show and Rukia was appose to be a candidate to be a the second guest. Ichigo then turn to face Blair and asked "So, if you appose to deliver this letter to Rukia then why the hell where you hell on top me?"

Rukia, who still in shock of what she read in the letter was now listening what Ichigo just said. "Because, your such a cutely!" Blair said happily.

Rukia start to laugh at the answer as Ichigo got very furious...

Meanwhile back at the Kon Golden 2 Staff Meeting Room...

Everyone was back in the meeting though Kon was still knock out from his little peek adventure in the girls' locker room.

"Because of Mr. Black inconsistencies, I decide to hire a new head security officer?" Zero said. Jerry look little shock but Mr. Black was pass out on the floor.

"Sir, I understand that Mr. Black made very bad decisions but do you have fire him?" Jerry asked.

"You miss understand, I hadn't fire him I just making him the new vice security officer, okay!" Zero answered.

Mr. Black who pass out woke up and start kissing Zero shoes and said, Thank you, Zero I will not you failed this time?"

"Your welcome, though you wish I fire you because you won't failed again I know that for sure!" Zero said grinning evilly again.

Jerry looking little worried when Zero said that "What do you mean, Zer..." Jerry stop in middle of his question when saw his answer at the door and both him and everyone else start shaking seeing him at the door.

"Let me introduce you to the new head security officer, He also the leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee and the Cloud Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family..."Zero said as he continue to the name while grinning.

"_Kyoya Hibari!"_

Meanwhile outside the Shibusen...

"Who goes there?" one of the guards asked looking down at apparent a baby dressed in a all black suit while wearing a black fedro with a orange strip.

Suddenly a green lizard on the baby fedro transform into a gun quickly point the gun at the guards who instantly recognize him now.

"Sorry, Mr. Reborn!" one of the guards said as the other said "Mr. Zero is waiting for you in his office, okay!"

Reborn walk past the guards but stop behind them tilt his fedro while giving his trademark smirk.


	7. Chapter 5

Here, a short chapter 5, up next is the first episode of Kon Golden 2 with specials guest Kisuke Urahara from Bleach and Dr. Frankenstein from Soul Eater. so enjoy!

_Chapter 5: The Day Before The Show_

DarkLordZero was sitting in his office after the meeting was over as he looking over some papers while chuckling evilly at what he has done.

Flashback to the Meeting...

""_Kyoya Hibari!"_

The rest of Kon Golden 2 staff look in fear at the new head security officer as the other door open revealing it to be John and the bodyguard.

"Mr. Zero, I have brought John so we meet the new head security officer!" the bodyguard said.

Zero still smiling evilly said. "Thank you, Greg!" John who was behind Greg was still very irritated from what happen in Dr. Franken Stein classroom "Yeah, Yeah, it better not be another idiot or.." John start to say before he saw Hibari who just said.

""I'll bite you to death, Herbivore!" John who start to shake as he try to say sorry to Hibari. Though it didn't work as John runs out the door with Hibari in close pursuit.

While rest of the Kon Golden Staff 2 was in shocked and fear Zero was laughing evilly as everybody looked at him though want to say something they didn't feel like getting on the wrong side of Zero.

"That's concludes the meeting today but don't forget the show is tomorrow so let's do our best, okay!" Zero said as he stop laughing.

Everyone just nods as they get up and leave the room.

End of Flashback...

Zero was standing by the window behind his desk looking out at the moon but suddenly the door to his office opens up and walking in was none other than Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Zero!" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hey, Reborn" Zero said also with a smirk as Reborn jumps onto Zero's desk.

"Let's finish the terms of our deal" Zero said as they continue their private meeting.

Meanwhile in Namimori, At Tsuna House...

A cold shiver ran up the spine of next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi fearing something bad is about to happen.

Meanwhile in Kon Golden 2 Studio...

"No, No, No, little more to left it has to be perfectly symmetric!" Death the Kid said as he was getting the studio ready for tomorrow show.

Later that night in Zero's quarters...

After his private meeting with Reborn, Zero was laying his bed ready to get some sleep so he awake for tomorrow show.

"So tomorrow is the big day, The moment I dream about a talk show that topples all of them" Zero said while laughing as he slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**AN.** Sorry for short the chapter but the First Episode is coming so also I have some more for the third story going to do so tell me what want to see!"


	8. Chapter 6

Hello again, here is Chapter 6 of Kon Golden 2 and yes I know I said the first episode was to start this chapter but I move that to next chapter also I separating into two chapters with each character getting there own. So, with that enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 6 _: _The Few Hours Before The Show_

DarkLordZero was standing in the studio alongside him was Shinigami-sama and the rest of Kon Golden 2 crew.

"So, Mr. Zero what do you think of the studio.?" Jerry asked hoping that Zero like it.

"I think it's perfect," Zero answered happily. "Shinigami-sama, your son did exception job!"

"Thank you, Zero-kun." Shinigami-sama said happily.

"Okay, everyone now it's time for rehearsals!" Zero said as everyone started to their jobs so they ready for tonight's show.

Meanwhile back at the Black Knights Base…

Lelouch was currently back in his room along with C.C. and Kallen after he interrogated the messenger and what he found out after using Geass on the messenger which shocked him.

_Flashback..._

_Lelouch just used his Geass on the messenger to get his question's answered so find out about this imposter who calls himself DarkLordZero._

_The messenger was in a hypnotic state because of the Geass command as he said, "I work for DarkLordZero."_

"_So, who is this DarkLordZero?"C.C. asked this time because she was curious also to play with Lelouch._

"_He's a director from other alternative Earth who seeks to do show where a host interviews many people from alternative universes." the messenger answered unemotionally._

_This answer shocked Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. they couldn't believe it that their where multiple earths after this Lelouch, Kallen, C.C. asked more question's before leaving the room._

_End of Flashback..._

"DarkLordZero!" Lelouch muttered as he uses his trademark smirk, "I think it's time we met."

Meanwhile back at Shibusen...

Everyone was having fun except one person that would be John who now laying in the nurse's office after being attack by Hibari.

"Curses, that damn director I will have my revenge!" John said with a lot of anger behind it.

"You want revenge, I can give to you." a mysterious voice said.

"What do you mean?" John said.

"I mean I can help you by saying if you what revenge then destroy the one thing he cherishes the most!" the voice said.

John evil smirk at that now knowing what to do, "I will destroy his show and replace with a even better one!" John said as he start to laugh.

Meanwhile back in the Kon Golden 2 studio...

DarkLordZero was watching the final rehearsal unaware of the evil intentions that plan to destroy his show.

"Good work," Zero said smiling, "Now, I have confidence that Kon can interview our guests now!"

"Now, everyone take break because in two hours the show will begin." Zero said as everyone left the studio for to get something eat except for Zero.

"Just two hours away from my biggest accomplish ever," Zero said, " But, why do I feel something is bad going to happen!"

"Oh, while time to get ready for the show!" Zero said as he walk out of the studio.

* * *

**AN.** Sorry again for other short chapter but the First Episode is coming for sure next time!"

Second, as you may or may not notice I have new story up which crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kingdom Hearts so if haven't read it yet please do.

Third: I have two other stories in the works, one is about Death the Kid, Liz ,and Patty going to Mahora Academy and another one I doing will be about center around Enma and Tsuna but don't know which other show to put in yet so you have Ideas please let me know.


End file.
